Divine Monsters Pretty Cure
Divine Monsters Prety Cure Monsters Pretty Cure in Japanese 神獣プリキュア] is the 1st Precure Series made by Emmaleigh Belmont. This Story is about 6 girls become the strong and legendary warriors to fight evil from destroying the lakeside monster gods and protect the Lakeside City. Setting It took place on Lakeside City in earth. The Main Characters is Japanese that is Based on Lakeside Heroes that protects the Lakeside in past years. They had to defeat evil for the honor of Lakeside Heroes in the Lakeside. Characters Main Characters Precures *Maria Kagayaki/Cure Sparkle - (輝木マリア) Based on Athena Asamiya, the Weregrizzly Monster, a upbeat and optimistic girl who has a glorius smile, when the stage is very long, she becomes impatient. She loves of her dream of Becoming a Famous Idol. Her Alter Ego is Cure Sparkle (キュアスパークル Kyua Supakuru) the Precure of Sparkle Weregrizzly. Cure Sparkle wields the power of Pink Light and High Spirit. Her Precure Color is Pink. (Voice Actor: Makiko Ohmoto (Japanese), Carrie Keranen (English)) *Madoka Hiroyuki/Cure Blaze - (ひろゆきまどか) Based on Maria Posada, the Phoenix Monster, a popular and tomboyish girl who loves warm stuffs, like creating fireplaces, and doing volleyball. She is Amazing but Strict when they get in her way. Her Alter Ego is Cure Blaze (キュアブレイズ, Kyua Bureizu) the Precure of Phoenix Flame. Cure Blaze wields the power of Red Flames and Justice. Her Precure Color is Red. (Voice Actor: Haruka Tomatsu (Japanese), Colleen Clinkinbeard (English)) *Sara Mizukawa/Cure Torrent - (水川サラ) Based on Azura, the Water Dragon Monster, a Shy but Fearless and Smart swimmer who is expert at Studying and Learning. She loves to swim when it is summer. She dislikes Losing. Her Alter Ego is Cure Torrent (キュアトレント, Kyua Torento) the Precure of Water Dragon. Cure Torrent wields the power of Blue Water and Intelligence. Her Precure Color is Blue. (Voice Actor: Saki Fujita (Japanese), Alexis Tipton (English)) *Fuuri Inazuma/Cure Storm - (稲妻フリ) Based on Eudora, the Lightning Chimera Monster, a fearless, smart, and kinda-boyish who loves Soccer. She is not good at Studying if She get good grades or not. She sometimes doesn't like cute stuff, if they bully her, she will use her anger. Her Alter Ego is Cure Storm (キュアストーム, Kyua Sutomu) The Precure of Lightning Chimera. Cure Storm wields the power of Yellow Lightning and Passion. Her Precure Color is Yellow. (Voice Actor: Miyuki Sawashiro (Japanese), Cindy Robinson (English)) *Hana Harukaze/Cure Breeze - (春の風花) Based on Lyndis, the Kinshi Monster, A Tsundere but Forgivable and Popular student who is a Student Council President in Lakeside City Academy. She is expert in Volleyball too. Her Alter Ego is Cure Breeze (キュアブリーズ, Kyua Burizu) the Precure of Wind Kinshi. Cure Breeze wields the Power of Green Winds and Tranquility. Her Precure Color is Green. (Voice Actor: Ikue Otani (Japanese), Claudia Lentz (English)) *Kaori Hyuuga/Cure Avalanche - (日向かおり) Based on Yuna Minami , the Galactic Minotaur and Lavinia Herbert , the Ice Hippogriff Monster, She is Smart and Brave but spoiled brat who wants something that is Richer than any things that is poor to her. She is the Best friend of Maria and Madoka. Her Alter Ego is Cure Avalanche (キュアアバランチ, Kyua Abaranchi) the Precure of Galactic Minotaur and Ice Hippogriff. Cure Avalanche wields the Power of Cyan Ice, Purple Galaxy and Love. Her Precure Color is Purple and Cyan. (Voice Actor: Umeka Shoji (Japanese), Cassandra Lee Morris (English)) Mascots *Solar - *Lunar - Category:Emmaleigh Belmont Category:Divine Monsters Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series Category:Elements Themed Series